


Moonstruck

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is put into foster care, the McCall's adopt him. Liam is growing fond of a certain pale boy covered in moles. Danger to come to Beacon Hills, in Black attire.</p><p>A romance story, featuring some smutt.<br/>StilesXLiam<br/>Stiles-Top<br/>Liam-Bottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if it looks weird, Im bringing this from wattpad, I jsut started. Does any wattpad users have tips of how to move chapters here without so much fucking work.

_Liam dodged the vase flying at his face, "Come here, little boy!" His stepfather demanded and Liam tried to run away, but his stepfather got a hold of him. "Mom! Help!" He whimpered trying to get her attention from the couch, she acted like she didn't hear him so she wouldn't get beaten. She just took a sip of her wine and continued reading her fashion magazine. "Your mommy can't help you now," his stepfather laughs and punched Liam in the stomach, he beats Liam for a couple more minute_ s.

Liam got out of bed, he pulled a shirt over his head trying to avoid any bruises as he pulled the shirt over his torso, he failed because there are too many bruises. He sits in the bathroom waiting for his mom to take him to school, he wasted 30 minutes staring at himself in the mirror brushing his hair. "Liam? Are you ready?" His mom poked her head in the bathroom, "I'm sorry munchkin, I just-" she apologized "I don't need a speech, take me to school..." He cuts her off walking past her. He was tired of his stepdad abusing them, and him defending her but when he needs help she doesn't acknowledge him. Liam slammed the door and ran to his locker trying to avoid his friends, he always arrived earlier and mornings after being abused so he can get his things out of the locker and hiding until the bell rings, but his mom overslept so he was there after his friends. "Liam!" Garret smiles running from his car, Liam runs trying to get away so his friend doesn't see the black eye. Liam managed to get a couple feet away but being slower than Garret, Garret caught up. "Hey man, why are you running from me?" He turns Liam around to be face to face with the black eye, he shut his eyes, inhaled, and then let out a frustrated exhale. Garret suspected that Liam is abused by his behavior when he opened his eyes up he saw Liam's back as he was running away.

3rd period is the time Liam gets out of his funk, it's his favorite class. The teacher sprung a pop quiz that Liam knew he was going to ace, he was bopping up and down singing a song in his mind. The class was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, "Be good, I'm stepping out to speak with this man" Mrs. Smith said and earned 'oooohs' from the other classmates but Liam continued with his pop quiz. "Liam, get your backpack and go with Mr. Gene to the office," she said with sadness in her tone, "but I'm not done with my quiz..." Liam said, "I'll let you finish it later," she smiles. Liam threw his backpack over his shoulder and followed the man outside, the man was way taller than him. "I'm being taken away from my mom aren't I?" Liam said exhausted, the man frowns at the younger boy and pats him on the back. "You was adopted in the first 4 minutes when your papers were transferred to the office," Mr. Gene said like Liam should feel special, he didn't, he was being taken away from his mom. "You new mom is waiting in the office," he patted Liam on he shoulder again. Liam walks in the office to see a short Hispanic woman with curly hair and wearing scrubs when she saw him she covered her mouth and squealed. "Oh my gosh your so handsome, my name is Melissa, I want to hug you but I don't want ambush you" she rambled, Liam smiled a little know she's gonna be sweet. "He's been in the system before, he won't speak for a couple days until he warms up to you and your son," Mr. Gene tells Melissa, Liam rolled his eyes because he hates it when adults talk about him in front of him. 

Melissa was taking like a motorboat bouncing on the way to the car excited that she finally found someone to adopt, Liam thought it was cute, his real mom was never this excited to get him back. Melissa opened the passenger door and the. Ran over to the driver's side, "Your home is Beacon Hills now, but if you ever want to hang out with your friends here I will bring you here at any time of the day or night." Melissa says and gains a nod and slight smile from Liam, his best friend Mason live there so he's excited. "Your new brother, Scott, is at the house getting it ready for you. I hate to do this but I have a shift at the hospital when I drop you off. But Scott is a nice boy and he will help you settle in and I will make it up to you with taking you to the movies tomorrow," Melissa continues apologizing as she backs out of the parking space. Once she gets on the road she's still is apologizing, Liam grabs her free hand and holds it. She seems surprised by this but she smiles at Liam, "message received, I ramble a lot, I'll let you process everything" she laughs and Liam chuckles. "I'm running late so I can't walk you in, Scott is that funky looking boy standing in the driveway up here" she points at a handsome boy in the driveway we are in front of, "I'm sorry again but I'm working a shift so I can save up to buy you goodies," Melissa smiles talking with her hand. Before getting out he hugs Melissa, "Bye," Liam whispered shyly and got out. "Hey man, my name is Scott," he hugged Liam and Liam hugged back feeling like he's going to like this family. Scott gave him a tour of the house leaving their bedroom last, "and this is Casa de Scott, now it's Casa de Scott and Liam" he chuckled at his own joke.

"I'll sleep on the floor so you can have the bed tonight," Scott smiled, "so now let's get to know each other, you don't have to talk you can just nod and shake your head," Scott told him. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Scott asked and added "or boyfriend? I don't judge" he smiled, Liam smile to know that Scott isn't a homophobe. Liam shook his head 'no', "oh, well I have a boyfriend, his name is Isaac," Scott giggled just talking about him. Liam slightly smiled because he one day wants to be that happy just thinking about someone. "Are you good at school?" Scott asks and Liam shrugs, "I suck at school" Scott sinks down in his bed. Liam sits on the floor waiting for Scott to ask more questions, Scott pops up and goes to the window. "Oh I'm sorry Liam, I forgot my buddy was coming over to play video games after school, we planned it last week. I'll tell him we can play another day," Scott said feeling guilty. As Scott was walking past Liam, Liam grabs Scotts' leg "It's ok," he mouthed. "You don't mind?" Scott asked excitedly, "Stiles is awesome, you gonna love him" Scott holds his hand out to help Liam up. After Liam got up Scott took his wrist and they rushed downstair, he hid Liam behind the door and crack the door open. "Hey man," Scott gave Stiles a goofy smile, "Hey dude, if you keep smiling like that you'll scare kids." Stiles chuckled. Scott kept peeking his head out of the cracked door remaining his goofy grin to Stiles, "are you gonna let me in so we can have our sleepover?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows. "Oh sorry man, I'd like you to meet someone," Scott opened the door to reveal Liam, Stiles smiled at the shorter boy. "Who's this?" Stiles said getting excited, "This is my new brother Liam, mom adopted him today," Scott said. "Your so cute, I'm Stiles," Stiles said and embraced the boy, Liam eagerly hugged back. They go into the living room and Scott sets up the XBox, they sit on the only couch in there which is a three seater. Liam sits on the middle seat wanting to sit in between his new brother and his cute friend, "So Liam, what do you think of that

"Hey man, my name is Scott," he hugged Liam and Liam hugged back feeling like he's going to like this family. Scott gave him a tour of the house leaving their bedroom last, "and this is Casa de Scott, now it's Casa de Scott and Liam" he chuckled at his own joke. "I'll sleep on the floor so you can have the bed tonight," Scott smiled, "so now let's get to know each other, you don't have to talk you can just nod and shake your head," Scott told him. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Scott asked and added "or boyfriend? I don't judge" he smiled, Liam smile to know that Scott isn't a homophobe. Liam shook his head 'no', "oh, well I have a boyfriend, his name is Isaac," Scott giggled just talking about him. Liam slightly smiled because he one day wants to be that happy just thinking about someone. "Are you good at school?" Scott asks and Liam shrugs, "I suck at school" Scott sinks down in his bed. Liam sits on the floor waiting for Scott to ask more questions, Scott pops up and goes to the window. "Oh I'm sorry Liam, I forgot my buddy was coming over to play video games after school, we planned it last week. I'll tell him we can play another day," Scott said feeling guilty. As Scott was walking past Liam, Liam grabs Scotts' leg "It's ok," he mouthed. "You don't mind?" Scott asked excitedly, "Stiles is awesome, you gonna love him" Scott holds his hand out to help Liam up. After Liam got up Scott took his wrist and they rushed downstair, he hid Liam behind the door and crack the door open. "Hey man," Scott gave Stiles a goofy smile, "Hey dude, if you keep smiling like that you'll scare kids." Stiles chuckled. Scott kept peeking his head out of the cracked door remaining his goofy grin to Stiles, "are you gonna let me in so we can have our sleepover?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows. "Oh sorry man, I'd like you to meet someone," Scott opened the door to reveal Liam, Stiles smiled at the shorter boy. "Who's this?" Stiles said getting excited, "This is my new brother Liam, mom adopted him today," Scott said. "Your so cute, I'm Stiles," Stiles said and embraced the boy, Liam eagerly hugged back. They go into the living room and Scott sets up the XBox, they sit on the only couch in there which is a three seater. Liam sits on the middle seat wanting to sit in between his new brother and his cute friend, "So Liam, what do you think of that

"Oh I'm sorry Liam, I forgot my buddy was coming over to play video games after school, we planned it last week. I'll tell him we can play another day," Scott said feeling guilty. As Scott was walking past Liam, Liam grabs Scotts' leg "It's ok," he mouthed. "You don't mind?" Scott asked excitedly, "Stiles is awesome, you gonna love him" Scott holds his hand out to help Liam up. After Liam got up Scott took his wrist and they rushed downstair, he hid Liam behind the door and crack the door open. "Hey man," Scott gave Stiles a goofy smile, "Hey dude, if you keep smiling like that you'll scare kids." Stiles chuckled. Scott kept peeking his head out of the cracked door remaining his goofy grin to Stiles, "are you gonna let me in so we can have our sleepover?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows. "Oh sorry man, I'd like you to meet someone," Scott opened the door to reveal Liam, Stiles smiled at the shorter boy. "Who's this?" Stiles said getting excited, "This is my new brother Liam, mom adopted him today," Scott said. "Your so cute, I'm Stiles," Stiles said and embraced the boy, Liam eagerly hugged back. They go into the living room and Scott sets up the XBox, they sit on the only couch in there which is a three seater. Liam sits on the middle seat wanting to sit in between his new brother and his cute friend, "So Liam, what do you think of that weirdo over there?" Stiles jokes. Liam doesn't reply and Stiles grins thinking its the most adorable thing in the world, "He thinks I am amazing, right?" Scott asked bringing the other boys some remotes. Liam smiles and nods "He's still a little shy," Scott ruffled Liam's hair and then went back tot he tv stand to open the cabinet putting in a game. Liam remembers his phone is in his backpack upstairs, he gets up to get it. Scott waits till he's out of hearing distance to whisper to Stiles, "I smelled a connection between you guys," Scott smiles. "Yeah man, It was crazy," Stiles grins, "Ok, Just please don't hurt him, and give him some time, Mom said that he came from an abusive home..." Scott said feeling sorry for the boy, Stiles frowns but then smiles at Liam when he comes down the stairs."You want to play?" Stiles asked and Liam shook his head. Liam unlocks his phone to no notifications, missed calls, or even messages asking where or what happened to him. "Hey man, You ok?" Scott asked and Stiles laid a hand on his back, "Why doesn't anyone care about me?" Liam whispers. "We care about you..." Stiles said, looked at him to see if he was serious. Liam believed him, he looked at Scott and he nodded "You with us now, our other friends will care to," Scott adds. "Is it ok if I don't talk, I've had a long day..." Liam asks fighting tears back. "Of course, you being so strong,

Liam doesn't reply and Stiles grins thinking its the most adorable thing in the world, "He thinks I am amazing, right?" Scott asked bringing the other boys some remotes. Liam smiles and nods "He's still a little shy," Scott ruffled Liam's hair and then went back tot he tv stand to open the cabinet putting in a game. Liam remembers his phone is in his backpack upstairs, he gets up to get it. Scott waits till he's out of hearing distance to whisper to Stiles, "I smelled a connection between you guys," Scott smiles. "Yeah man, It was crazy," Stiles grins, "Ok, Just please don't hurt him, and give him some time, Mom said that he came from an abusive home..." Scott said feeling sorry for the boy, Stiles frowns but then smiles at Liam when he comes down the stairs."You want to play?" Stiles asked and Liam shook his head. Liam unlocks his phone to no notifications, missed calls, or even messages asking where or what happened to him. "Hey man, You ok?" Scott asked and Stiles laid a hand on his back, "Why doesn't anyone care about me?" Liam whispers. "We care about you..." Stiles said, looked at him to see if he was serious. Liam believed him, he looked at Scott and he nodded "You with us now, our other friends will care to," Scott adds. "Is it ok if I don't talk, I've had a long day..." Liam asks fighting tears back. "Of course, you being so strong,

"Of course, you being so strong, its ok to cry..." Scott said Liam studied him to see if he was kidding. "My stepdad would hit me if I cried..." Liam was on the edge of letting a tear fall. "Come here..." Scott embraces Liam and Liam breaks down. After crying for a couple minute tiredness hits Liam like a brick, "Are you sleepy?" Scott asked. "Yeah, but I want to stay awake and watch you guys play the video game. "Its fine, you can sleep here... But since I got to hold you while you cried, Stiles gets to hold you while you sleep," Scott winks at Liam, right then Scott gave away that he knew Liam was forming a crush on Stiles. Liam looks to Stiles and he is waving him over with his hands, Liam smiles and blushes as he crawls over to Stiles.The couch reclined so Stiles pulled the lever, After that Liam climbed into his lap. It didn't take long for both of them to get comfortable, it was like they did they millions of times before. "Comfy?" Stiles looked down at Liam with a goofy grin sliding his arms under the younger boy, Liam nodded and then drifted off to sleep resting his head on Stiles' chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What Moonstruck means
> 
> 1\. mentally deranged, supposedly by the influence of the ; crazed.
> 
> 2\. dreamily romantic or bemused. 
> 
> I can't for the life of me remember who inspired this story, so if any of this seems familiar I was inspired by a Stiam fanfic a couple weeks ago. If you know a fanfic that sounds a little like this one please tell me so I can credit the author.
> 
> P.S. everyone has the same supernatural powers they do in the show, except Liam, he is human.


End file.
